Son of Trules
by Justafan1596
Summary: A story about Trules son as he become a high school student and learn about his father and warrior race from the z fighter and then later grow strong to face off against a new evil coming to earth.


Bold is mental convos

** means talking himself mentally

"" dialogue between characters

Prologue:

Everybody knows the DBZ story, on how the Universe's two strongest warriors Goku and Vegeta settled down on earth, fell in love with two Human women and had sons. But, nobody knows about the offspring of another saiyan warrior whose name is only recognized as an enemy of Goku and the z-fighters. This warrior name was Trules, who was once a feared saiyan who was later obliterated by Goku. But while his stay on Earth, Turles fell in Love with a beautiful Earthling who he ended up making love to. 

Chapter 1:

" Dende are you certain you feel another saiyan's power on this planet" says Piccolo with a very serious look on his face.

"Yes" says Dende, " But it feels non threatening almost Earth like " he says with a very focused looked on his face. 

" Well, until we can find its exact location you're going to have to sit back and wait until something happens and also tell the rest of fighters of this the more of us looking for the saiyan the better luck finding him" says Piccolo with an expression that has not changed. 

" Yes, will do" said Dende has he gets ready to do the action. 

Down below, Gohan is being waken up by his younger incessive chattering. 

" Gohan, Gohan, wake up big bro" says Gohan has he jumps up and down on his older brother's bed. 

" Oh come on Goten, I'm still tired from yesterdays training with you" sheepily said by Gohan 

" But brother you'll be late for school if you don't wake up its 7:00am already" responds Goten with a very giggled faced has he see his older brother runs around berating himself for oversleeping. 

" oh no I'm going to be late" says Gohan has he finishes tying his shoes and giving himself a once over in the mirror. 

7 years has passed and Gohan is now 17 years old and a junior in Orange Star High School. He has grown to be very tall, handsome, and muscular young man. He has been in school for almost a month now with nobody knowing his secret of him being the one to kill the Andriod Cell. 

* Man, I better pick the speed if I wanna meet up with Videl, Sharp and Erasa before school * Gohan thinks to himself as he flies to his school, right there gohan powers up with a white aura that surrounds and he speeds of to his school. 

Now in Satan City another young half-breed is just being to wake up. 

"Takeo wake up or else you'll be late" Says a woman in her late 30s to early 40s. She has beautiful face and figure but the years have started to catch to her from the stress of working and raising her son as a single parent. 

In the other side of the home a young boy of about 16 years of age wakes up. He slowly and sleepily goes through the routine of brushing his teeth, showering, and getting dress. Finished with his routine he makes his way to the kitchen where his mom has a stack of pancakes waiting for, which he devours quickly. 

" Boy, where do you get that appetite because it is not from me" says the mother has she nods her head in disbelief. 

" But, Takeo today is your first day in this high school please don't get into any trouble and try to make some friends." Takeo's mom says with a look that mix with worry but also care for her son. 

" Okay mom I'll try" says Takeo has he leaves the front door. 

At Orange Star High (OSH) Gohan is sitting down and chatting it up with students Sharpener, Videl and Erasa. 

" Oh Gohan you have to hang out with us today after school." says Erasa with a flirty voice. 

" umm… sure if you say so" Gohan says awkwardly. 

" Great" Erasa says happily "it can be us four, it's almost like a double date" 

Gohan turns red as soon as the word date is mention 

" and who exactly is my date?" asked Gohan 

" Videl of course silly" answers Erasa 

Videl turns red from embarrassment but is glad that Gohan is going to hang out with her. She even lets out a small smile, which nobody notice except Sharpener.

"Hey, V are you smiling?" he stupidly ask her 

Videl elbows him in the side and then glares at him in retaliation for him taking notice of the expression. 

*note to self Videl is violent whether she smiling or not* Sharpener think to himself 

The classroom entrance door later opens up coming through it is the teacher, but following behind him is a teenager. 

Gohan takes notice right away of the teen's weird energy. 

* His energy…..is like mine* Gohan thinks to himself. 

Videl takes notice of Gohan's expression and ask " Gohan is everything alright?" 

Gohan answers back saying he's alright but never taking his eyes of the new kid. He finally realizes what so different about the kids energy it sayain. With this in mind he communicates to both Dense and Piccolo. 

Gohan: Hey Dende are you and Piccolo there. 

Dende: yes we are Gohan is something the matter. 

Gohan: I don't know but I think i found that sayain energy you guys told me about the other day. 

Piccolo: Is that so Gohan. 

Gohan: Yeah he's a new kid in my high school, but his energy doesn't feel that threatening when i sensed his ki. 

Piccolo: Still keep a close eye on him for the day to make sure nothing happens. 

Dende: Also try to get him to come to the look out after school.

Gohan: Alright will do guys see ya after school is over. 

AHEM CLASS! says the teacher in front of class whose voice got even Gohan attention. " Today we have a new student in our school, please welcome him with open arms kids" He then motions Takeo to introduce himself to rest of the class. 

Takeo a step forward looks straight down and introduces himself " My Name is Takeo Wakahisa, I live with my mother here in Satan City, I am please to meet all of you and hope we can be friends." 

" Well then that was very nicely put Mr. Wakahisa, now then who would like to show are new student around OSH." the teacher says as he scans the room for volunteers. 

Sharpener stands up and elects Gohan to show Takeo around thinking that Gohan would get annoyed of the fact of having to show the new kid around. 

The teacher seems to love the idea since Gohan was the recent transfer and would be like passing the torch between the new students, also Gohan likes the idea because he means his job became easier.

Takeo goes to sit next to Gohan. 

"Hey there Takeo my names Gohan and this is Videl, Erasa and Sharpener." Gohan says as he points to everybody. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Takeo responds back with a slight nod of acknowledgement. 

Erasa chimes in " Well then Takeo show me show me your schedule" Before he can even hand it to her, Earse snatches it out his hand "Oh look we have all our classes together how about you hang with us for today Takeo." 

" Yeah Takeo hang with us" Gohan joins " We're even gonna hang out after school you should join us. 

Videl sighs loudly seeing as her date with Gohan is now ruin by Gohan invitation to Takeo. 

Takeo asks Gohan what wrong with Videl. Sharpener responds " Don't worry she always like this she not only Hercule Satan daughter but also Queen Cold Heart." 

Videl glares at Sharpener and he cowers a bit in fear while protecting his side just case another elbow finds its way there again. 

The rest of the day is normal until last period gym. Today is the start of the martial arts unit which is held because the the World Martial Arts Tournament (WMAT) is 3 months away. 

The gym teacher explains that since WMAT became so huge it lead to fighting to become the worlds number one sport and that they would be holding a matches today. "To keep things fair everything is put in a randomizer that picks fighters to face each at random will, who ever doesn't want to fight should take a step back and sit down." 

Half the class sits down. 

Takeo stays standing up for some reason he always enjoyed martial arts, Takeo also notices Erasa, Videl, Sharpener and Gohan in the half that remained standing up. One by one the matches went by. Erasa and Videl fought each other which was a better match than expected but Videl ended up winning with a sweep kick, Sharpener also fought some kid who he ended up knocking out after a drawn out battle. The last match was Gohan Vs Takeo who both quietly entered the ring. 

Both fighters took a fighting pose. 

" Lets give these guys a show alright Takeo" Gohan says with a competitive smirk on his face. 

"Yeh, but no ki usage alright" replies Takeo. 

Both nod and then are soon moving so fast that its hard to see their movements to normal human's eye. 

Takeo and Gohan are evenly match and even disappear a couple of times to reappear in a new spot on the ring. 

* He's stronger than i thought maybe I won't hold back as much* Gohan thinks to himself. 

* wow is it me or did this guy just get a whole a lot stronger just now* Takeo think to himself as he notice the increase of Gohans strength and speed behind his punch. 

After couple more exchanges of blow Takeo is finally caught by a series of punches and kicks and his laid out of back. Gohan walks towards him and helps him up. 

"Wow Gohan you are really i didn't know their were others like me." says Takeo in amazement. 

" aahhh thanks, youre really strong yourself Takeo" Gohan replies. 

Both guys laugh until they see the other kids shocked expressions.


End file.
